


10 Days OTP prompts

by TruffleBrownies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Good Omens (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Coffee, Crushes, Dragon Leonard Snart, Fluff, Kissing, Knight Barry Allen, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot Collection, Prophecy, Sleep, Snow and Ice, Talking, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triple Drabble, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: I have a challenge that I'll write something at least a triple drabble (300 words) daily for 10 days so let's see how far I can go!!( multifandom, prompts are from  https://prompts.neocities.org )
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Ray Palmer/Mick Rory
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Captain Cold's snowman | Coldflash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Barry drags Leonard into the freezing cold to make a snowman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally for 12 days of coldflash - Day 10 : Winter Sports and Activities... but I stuck.
> 
> I told myself to stop with coldflash but here I am because Barry is a dork 🥺 I LOVE THIS SHIP

It's snowy today in both Central and Keystone City. White snow plowed on the ground as they're still falling from the light blue sky. 

Barry was in Central City, Captain Cold was just finishing his business in Keystone. But only few minutes after Cold got a text from his little speedster boyfriend saying: I wanna build a snowman with you!! with the snowman and snowflake emojis that made Len smiled a bit, The Flash appeared in front of the bar Cold's drinking like he knew where he would go.

A small kiss was planted on his lips. Leonard didn't deny it and kissed his little boyfriend back before Barry giggled into their kiss.

"You really came for a snowman?" The elder ducked his head to one side as he squinted at his lover.

"Yep," Barry smiled, "can we?"

"Actually I'm not a fan of building a snowman..."

"You like snow!"

"It's freezing out here, Barry."

"You have a cold gun and you occasionally freeze me, so I should be the one complaining," Barry pouted, looking up at him. "But... _please_?"

Oh, here comes the puppy eyes and the little pout of the scarlet speedster! Leonard should see that coming, yet he knew he'd lose the argument every time Barry said that magic word.

The criminal rolled his eyes. "...Fine, where do you wanna go? No running, We'll go by my bike."

"Yes! I love you!" Barry's smile was bright like he could light up the whole world with that alone. Leonard shook his head before leaded the speedster to his bike that was parked next to the bar.

"You're just happy that I spoil you, kid."

Barry chuckled, hugged Leonard tightly when he sit behind him on the bike. "I'm happy because I get to spend time with my boyfriend!"

He heard Leonard hummed after he told him where he wanted to go then he started the motor. Even the bike felt like it's so slow. Barry was used to running but it felt good laying his face against Leonard's back. The cool breeze of winter was just normal to his speedster heat, but still, he snuggled to the leather jacket and seek the warmth from Leonard.

////

They arrived at the backside of the park in Keystone City. Less people, more snow. And whilst Barry messing around, Leonard learned that Barry was suck at building a snowman. He kept melting the snow in his hands and he turned to him with puppy eyes that say: _Help me_ without saying anything.

Len cackled, "I said I don't like building a snowman, Scarlet."

"I was trying to build you and me..." Barry mumbled.

Damn this kid, Leonard's fucked.

He rolled his eyes and got down to scoop the snow and rolled it into a big circular shape as Barry watched him quietly. With his _cold_ (literally meaning) hands, two snowmen were standing beside each other in only half an hour.

He even made an ice decoration of Flash's lightning symbol and Cold's goggles with his cold gun! How's that possible?

"Wow..." Barry blinked, "You should use your gun this way instead of robbing things."

"Nope, not my way," Leonard replied quickly with his usual smug face with a grin on it. "I do it only for you, and if you tell anyone Captain Cold did this... I will freeze you next."

"I won't! You can trust me."

Barry laughed, hopping to him to give his talented criminal a kiss on his pale lips, warming them up. They're sure on the opposite side, but blackmailing wasn't Barry's style anyway. And if he let out, everyone would ask how did he know and it would bring Barry himself a problem. So, he'd rather be the only one who knew that Captain Cold made snowmen version of him and the Flash!

Leonard kissed him back, letting his tongue slipped inside of Barry's mouth, chasing the warmth from the speedster. His arms wrapped around Barry's waist and pulled him closer, so Barry was being covered by his parka. Barry let soft moans escaped his throat, feeling the hotness stirring up between them as he clung to Leonard's shoulder.

Barry was the one who broke the kiss, blushing hard. "I like them so much, thanks..."

"Great," Leonard smiled. His last time he built a snowman for someone was obviously Lisa, that time they're so young and his snowman was much uglier than these. But Lisa liked it, and this time Barry liked them too. It made him _happy_. "We should go. It starts getting colder and I like the cold but I'm not the fan of getting sick."

"Yeah, wait a min!" Barry tugged his phone out and took a picture of the snowmen then set it as a wallpaper. He smiled merrily looking at his phone.

Leonard leaned in, looking at his phone too. "You done?"

"Yeah..."

"Then say goodbye to these two," Leonard drawled. And before Barry could say anything, Leonard used the same cold gun to destroy— or turned those snowmen into a simple ice wall.

Barry pouted, looking at him. "You should let me say it first!"

"You're too _slow_ , Barry," Leonard laughed. "C'mon, I'll buy you hot chocolate."

Barry's eyes sparkled a little, "with marshmallows?"

"Why not?"

This time Barry lost.

"Fine! Just because I love you, _Cold_."

Len snickered at his little boyfriend and the way he said his name. He couldn't help but kissed his nose lovingly. Barry Allen's just too adorable to handle and he's the only one than Lisa and Mick who would see Leonard being so in _love_.

"I love you too, _Scarlet_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 1 - words count: 936  
> kudos and comments are gifts ! ♡ if you want to request a ship, tell meeee.


	2. Crush | Atomwave/Coldflash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Mick has a crush on Ray and they don't know what to do so they get help from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only Len and Mick talking about their boyfriend and crush xD and having brothers/partner moment together.
> 
> Still with DC, though.

What is it when you have a crush?

Or when your crush is much _better_ than you?

Mick groaned, stretching his legs out as he laid down on the leather sofa in his partner's room. Leonard, who's cleaning his cold gun, let him be. Mick might be at his limit of frustration if he came to him without saying anything but a grunt like this. They just know each other so well and Leonard knew that he's having the same problem he had before.

Aside from Mick, Leonard never thought he could have anyone cared for him. But then there's Flash popped up in his life, a little scarlet speedster that melted the ice walls in his heart. Leonard went out with Barry Allen a few months ago, and now it's Mick's turn to have an unbelievable experience that could happen to them such as _love_.

"You like Ray," he drawled, not even having to glare.

"Shut up, Lenny," Mick rolled his eyes away with a growl in his throat. He didn't want to admit it but he knew it's true. "I don't deserve Haircut, he's too _good_."

Leonard put his gun down to squinted at Mick. "That was what I told myself and you when you got me to admit that I like Barry."

"Ugh," Mick sighed. "Ya know, it's a miracle. It doesn't happen."

"What about me and Scarlet?"

"Ya only got Red because he liked you too."

"Please, everyone knows you two like each other," Leonard rolled his eyes, bit annoyed but fun. "Write something, you told me you wanna write romantic stuff. You even told me what to do on my literal first date with Barry!"

Yes, Mick might have scary appearance and fierce behavior which made him scarier, but if anyone knew him long enough, like Leonard, they're gonna see Mick just had his way of being protective and he's sometimes soft and creative in any romantic way. But there's words that says: _Any expert could be helpless in that topic when it comes to their stories_. So Leonard decided to help his partner, also in the return for Mick helping him to be with Barry.

Ray Palmer reminded him of his speedster. Thinking how much they're alike; huge nerds with they trying to protect everyone by themselves and always told him amd Mick that they saw _goodness_ in them. How ridiculous.

Maybe that's why he and Mick fell for them. They got through their walls with their kindness.

"Ya not wrong, but still—"

"No but, you move first or I'm going to freeze you two together."

Mick chuckled. "Ya know I have a heat gun, right, _boss_?"

"Yeah, I know," Leonard gave him a smirk. An usual one when he already made a plan. He knew exactly what to do if Mick didn't get the Atom to be his boyfriend this week. "Who knows what will happen?"

"Ya making that face again, Lenny... Like when we gonna stole the emerald out from the safe in the museum and you knew the code."

Their old criminal days always had Leonard smile. It was one of reasons that he wanted to help Mick, no matter what. If Mick didn't help him before since he's a kid, he'd be dead by now.

"I always know the code. And you and Palmer are the safe, so?"

"Fine! I'll... take a step. God, why ya don't know the code when it was Red?"

A red hue started to appear on Captain Cold's pale cheeks. It was rare to see, and Mick liked it.

"Shut _up, Mick."_

Heatwave laughed, "Fair enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 2 - words count: 601  
> Shorter. my mind got fuzzy today... lol but still through the goal! yay!!!


	3. Snake Blanket | Ineffablehusbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crowley falling asleep in Aziraphale's lap. Aziraphale holds Crowley close and doesn't move from their spot for hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a super rush fic I tried to finish in 15 mins. So pls ignore any mess. xD

The pair of pale blue eyes stare at the sleeping snake in the angel's lap with gentle sparkles in them. Aziraphale knows that demons don't need sleep, still, Crowley sleeps anyway like Aziraphale likes to eat even he doesn't need to.

They're in the back of his bookshop after they went to dinner together. They drank some wine an hour ago and Crowley decided that he wanted to get drunk and Aziraphale let him be. Crowley soon fell asleep in his snake form. Aziraphale put him to stay in his lap and Crowley stays, which the angel thinks that it's adorable.

  
"You know, you're cute like this," Aziraphale whispers quietly as he runs his hand over the smooth and slippery skin of the snake. He thinks Crowley can hear it or somewhat since he hisses softly but doesn't move away from his touch.

  
As Aziraphale lets Crowley sleep in his lap, the angel picks his unfinished book from the table and continues reading. Besides them there's a sound of crackling fire from the fireplace, an aroma of hot chocolate Aziraphale made and books' paper that building a warm atmosphere around. And snakes like it warm.

  
Time flies and the sunshine crawls through the window, waking Crowley up. The demon has changed back to his human form as he opens his eyes slowly and he finds himself laying on Aziraphale's soft thighs, at the same spot that they were last night.

  
He knows that Aziraphale hasn't moved, and the hands around him makes Crowley feel comforted.

  
"Good morning," the angel insists, smiling. "Did you have good sleep?"

  
"I guess," Crowley replies. He rolls himself to snuggle up to Aziraphale's belly, slender arms wrap around the soft belly. "Are you going out for breakfast?"

  
"I'm thinking about crepes. Do you want to come with me?"

  
"Crepes in the morning?" Crowley mumbles, "Just because you let me sleep in your lap."

  
"I can let you sleep on my lap for the rest of our lives."

  
Sounds weird, like a _proposal_ — but Crowley likes the sound of it.

  
"Fine... I'll go having breakfast with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THESE DORKS.


	4. Prophecy Proposal  | Coldflash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leonard is a dragon (or another monster) and Barry as a knight who has to slay them, but they end up falling in love with them instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to coldflash again. Wow, I'm in love with them 🥺

Bartholomew Henry Allen grew up in the world that has two sides, one is a human world, and another is dragons. And with the _prophecy_ that said; _the one, come with a sky light bomb_ , _shall pride the dragon, bringing peace to the world,_ Bartholomew— _Barry_ , who was born in a stormy night and his first cry was when the lightning bolt struck at the tree next to his house is raised to be a noble knight. Everyone hoped that he could kill the ice dragon _'Cold'_ and bring peace to their world.

Despite that, Barry didn't and never want to be the knight. He doesn't like to kill anything and he doesn't see that dragons are threats to humans. Even his adoptive father, Joe, told him that every man who was sent to kill the dragon never came back. Barry could only think that maybe they were just protecting themselves.

Barry always postpones the day to go to the dragon cave, but he changed his mind when Iris, his adoptive sister and his crush got married to Eddie Thawne. Barry didn't mind that it's Eddie. They're a cute couple... but it wasn't him, why was it not him standing there beside her?

He told Joe that he'd go to the dragon cave after the night of Iris' wedding, bringing the reason that he wanted to make Iris' life save. Joe hugged him tight before wished him good luck, Barry only smiled back.

He didn't intend to come back here anyway.

He wasn't the one who can bring peace to the world. He knew that he couldn't kill the smallest dragon, let alone the boss one. It would kill him right away and Barry wouldn't care.

Barry knew he'd let the whole village down. But to be honest, he's so tired of being pressed.

The man wandered into the dragon cave, not even wearing his armor. The cave was all ice, according to the ice dragon here, he wasn't surprised. Barry tapped the ice wall as he let his voice out.

"Hello, Mr. dragon...?"

"What are you doing here, mortal?" Barry heard its voice, it was simply _cold_. And it was a male dragon for sure.

"The village sent me to kill you..." Barry said quietly, but it was loud enough to the echo in here.

There's silence until the voice started again, "...But?"

"There's no but. Come out so we can fight," he sighed, looking around but couldn't find anybody.

"You're not wearing armor."

So it could see him? "Because I know you suck, I don't even have to wear it. Stop being a coward and come out, Cold."

"Are you irritating me?"

"....."

"You are a terrible liar, mortal," Cold sighed. Barry felt like he's going to cry as the dragon continued, "there's definitely a but. Tell me the truth."  
"Fine... I don't want to kill you."

"There it is."

Barry slowly nodded, already felt defeated even they didn't start any fight. See? He's so incompetent, no way he could kill the ancient dragon like Cold! "Yeah, so if you want you can turn me to ice right now."

"Why should I?"

Barry blinked, his brows tying together in confusion. Why this dragon has so many questions? "Didn't you turn everyone coming here into ice?"

"Only ones with bad intention," this time the voice was much clearer, and Barry could see someone walking towards him— someone who's wearing a blue parka and his blue eyes was _glowing_. That man talked again as he tilted his head, "but you aren't them, right?"

Barry's heart skipped a beat.

"Kinda..."

"What's your name?"

"...Barry," he mumbled softly, "Barry Allen."

Barry saw Cold's eyes widen a little bit, but he kept his calm face on as his lips started forming a grin. "You're the one in the prophecy, the one who born with the lightning bolt?"

He blinked, "You know?"

"Kinda, I only see the letter B.A. in my prophecy," Cold shrugged and stepped closer. Barry's breath hitched as he stepped backward, feeling the heat rushing up to his face even it's kinda cold around here. The man— the dragon, in his human form, was the definition of the word _handsome_. Barry didn't know why he thought that.

"Yours?"

"Yeah, dragons have one too."

Barry sighed, "So you know I would come to kill you, why didn't you kill me since we met?"

"Because," he grinned, "I know you won't kill me. Look at you. You're desperate to be killed, and I won't do that because you're—" The dragon paused a little bit as he looked at Barry, "adorable."

"Huh?" Barry blinked, confused. His face started turning red that made his green eyes got brighter before Cold's ones. "I'm... adorable?"

"Yes, you are," Cold clicked his tongue. "And you can stay here with me if you don't want to go back. We're bound to be together anyway..."

"I— what- what did you mean by we're bound to be together?"

"Barry," Cold looked at him again as he drawled, "what part of the prophecy said you have to kill me?"

"Uh... there's nothing about that? It said I will bring peace to the world, but the villagers always tell me that I have to kill you..."

"So ours are a little bit different," Cold smirked as he pulled Barry close to him, making the man stumbled to his arms. Their faces were close enough to let Cold whispered into Barry's ear. "My prophecy said... _B.A., the falling light, will be the glue of our worlds, merging with blue king._ You know what that means?"  
Barry nearly forgot to breathe as he looked up at him, his face felt hot against Cold's lips. "You're the _blue king_."

Cold nodded, smiling. "That's right... and why don't you stay to see where the prophecy will lead both of us?"

Barry let his jaw dropped for a few seconds as he thought about it. Maybe it would be a different story for both of them from the revelation.

"...Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 passed... I want to write this for a longer story, send help!!! 😭😭💝 still take requests btw, even I might write a bit slow.. p.s. sorry for my suck prophecy.


	5. Healing kiss | Olivarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt : Barry burns their tongue on something hot, Oliver kisses it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update... I promised I was working on the request, but I'm also suffering from little depression so here's a fluff

"Ow!"

  


Barry put his cup of _The Flash_ away from his face and stuck his tongue out. He was too busy staring at Oliver to realize that his coffee was too hot for his sensitive tongue. The speedster groaned softly as he walked to their table and sit down, giving the coffee that his boyfriend had ordered.

  


"Here..." He said in a strange voice since he had to stick his tongue out in the cool of air conditioner in the Jitters.

  


Oliver looked up from his phone and frowned at him, concerned. "Bear, what happened?"

  


"Coffee," Barry tilted his head towards the paper cup on the table. "Too hot."

  


"Poor you, getting your tongue burnt by _The Flash_ ," the archer smirked as he shook his head slightly.

  


He liked to mock his cute boyfriend in their free time anyway. Oliver smiled when he saw Barry pouted at him, those pink lips making Oliver's heart beating faster every time he takes a look.

  


Oliver beckoned his finger, calling Barry to his side. "Come here, I'll help."

  


"How?"

  


"Just come."

  


Barry did as he ordered, standing up from his seat and moving himself to be in front of Oliver. As he was wondering what Oliver would do— the man pulled him into a kiss.

  


Oliver's soft, wet tongue slid in Barry's mouth and curled softly around his tongue. The feel of it made Barry mewled quietly as he melted to the kiss and started to return it back. Whenever Oliver kissed him, Barry felt like he had entered the speed force. Everything was so slow like the time was pausing and there's nothing matter than the man in front of him.

  


He loves Oliver, _always_.

  


Barry pulled out slowly as he crossed his eyes looking at Oliver's mouth changing into a grin at the moment their kiss was broken. Maybe it was his speedster heat, but Barry knew he's blushing as he felt hotter than the coffee.

  


"Better?" Oliver asked.

  


Barry blinked, didn't even close his mouth, "Huh?"

  


"Your tongue. Is it better now?"

  


He blinked again and finally realized that the pain on his tongue was gone. Actually, it's because of his healing, but he'd believe that it was cured by Oliver's kiss.

  


"Yeah," Barry nodded, smiling. "Should I burn my tongue more often?"

  


Oliver chuckled, "If you want to kiss me, you can just ask."

  


"Oh... then I want to kiss you..." Barry whispered and tugged the archer's shirt a little, asking for another kiss he knew he'd get it.

  


"You're adorable," Oliver pulled him closer again and planted his kiss on Barry's lips, "and I love it _so much_."

  


Barry smiled as they kissed again. By the time they're done kissing, the coffee was in the perfect temperature and it wouldn't burn his tongue anymore.

  


...What burnt next might be Barry's face when Iris teased him after this date.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words count - 480!  
> I love y'all. Thanks for reading.


End file.
